Toujours pur
by Shizuka21
Summary: Comment Sirius cessa d'être un Black : onze années dans la vie d'un Maraudeur léger SB/RL, Marauders era


N/A : C'est ma première fiction, alors j'espère avoir fait ça à peu près correctement (si cette phrase d'introduction ne vous a pas fait fuir, c'est que vous êtes un lecteur au cœur généreux ;D).

Je ne suis pas vraiment une lectrice de slash habituellement, mais quelqu'un m'a demandé d'écrire une fiction Sirius/Remus et pour une raison quelconque, je trouve ce couple mignon (on me dira qu'ils ne sont pas gays dans Harry Potter, mais j'ai lu une explication très détaillée des raisons pour lesquelles Sirius Black _devait_ être gay quelque part sur ce site et je ne sais pas si elle avait raison mais cette fille s'était donné un sacré mal pour appuyer sa théorie...). Bref, en tout cas, cette fiction n'a rien de choquant au niveau du contenu si vous n'avez rien contre le pairing au départ.

PS : J'ai lu les Harry Potter en anglais, alors j'ai conservé les noms dans la langue originale - j'espère que ce ne sera pas source de confusion pour ceux qui l'ont lu en français.

Sirus Orion Black a six ans, et il se demande s'il sera toujours ce que ses parents ont de plus cher maintenant que le petit être braillard et rougeaud que sa mère laisse parfois sortir de la nursery à l'heure du thé a son nom inscrit en lettres déliées sur le mur.

Depuis sa place, dans la salle à manger, il peut voir la devise familiale surplombant la tapisserie qui contient à présent un _Regulus_ aux côtés de son propre nom :

_Toujours pur_

Il éprouve une étrange fierté à être capable d'assembler les lettres en syllabes et les syllabes que Miss Dullcraft a péniblement enfoncées dans son crâne à coups de maximes en mots.

Parfois, les jointures de ses doigts lui font encore mal et son index droit est resté légèrement tordu de la leçon sur le "p"-"ro" : "pro". Sa cousine Bella prétend qu'il ne pourra jamais plus tenir une baguette et qu'il fera honte au nom des Black.

Mais Bella est une menteuse, même Kreacher le dit quand il croit que personne ne l'entend, et Sirius sait déjà qu'il sera un grand sorcier, toujours pur dans son sang comme son esprit.

Noir, et toujours pur.

Sirus Orion Black a huit ans et il se demande s'il est possible de mourir d'ennui. Cintré dans ses robes de soirée dont l'étoffe est si lourd qu'il a l'impression d'avoir été frappé par un petrificus totalicus - c'est à peine s'il peut respirer, sans parler de bouger. Le haut-col l'étrangle.

Et il gratte.

Il fait un bruit de contrariété tout bas, prenant garde à ne pas attirer l'attention de Mère, qui semble presque scintiller dans la lumière avec sa robe de taffetas vert. Il jette prudemment un coup d'œil du côté de Père. Celui-ci se déplace de groupe en groupe pour saluer des couples à l'air important qui prennent des pauses près du buffet en tenant des coupes remplies de liquide clair dont Sirius n'a pas le droit de boire.

Il se prend à envier le bienheureux Regulus qui a déjà été couché, juste après avoir été montré aux invités dans les bras de la bonne comme une sorte de trophée.

Ou d'animal de foire, pense Sirius, comme cet hippogriffe à trois têtes qu'il a vu une fois dans une cage. Comme cet animal seul et triste qui n'existait que pour être exhibé avant d'être rangé dans sa boîte jusqu'à la prochaine représentation.

Et pendant un instant, l'idée que lui et Regulus sont plus semblables à l'hippogriffe-extraordinaire-trois-fois-plus-effrayant-que-tous-ceux-que-vous-avez-jamais-vus-oui-messieurs-dames qu'il voudrait bien le croire vacille au bord de sa conscience.

Puis son père l'appelle pour que M. le ministre puisse lui tapoter la tête d'un air condescendant en faisant une remarque sur sa taille pendant que Mme la femme du ministre se répandra en éloges sur ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris et la pensée disparaît. Il ne reste plus que l'ennui dévorant et à quel point il déteste qu'on touche ses cheveux.

Mais il grince des dents et garde le silence car il est un Black, que les Black sont toujours purs et savent par conséquent se tenir en société.

Même quand M. le ministre passe sa main qui sent encore les canapés au saumon dans ses cheveux en l'appelant "mon petit".

Sirius Orion Black a 10 ans et se demande quand son père a commencé à ressembler à Sikes - ce qui fait de lui le petit chien blanc.

Parce que son père est hors d'haleine, que sa poitrine se soulève à un rythme effréné alors que ses pupilles se dilatent et que derrière le masque

- parce qu'on ne peut plus vraiment appeler ça un visage, plus depuis des années, et Sirius se demande si une seule expression sincère a jamais tordu les traits tellement marqués qu'on les croirait taillés dans un bloc de granit -

son père a ce demi-sourire, plus une torsion des lèvres, vraiment, qu'il a quand il est satisfait.

Orion Black déteste quand Sirius fait une bêtise (et déshonore, déshonore, DÉSHONORE), mais il tire une sorte de satisfaction à le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Il remet sa ceinture en place à sa taille. Il dit à Sirius d'aller voir Kreacher pour qu'il s'occupe des marques rouges sur son dos et ses épaules qui suintent un liquide translucide à certains endroits, rouge à d'autre.

Sirius grimace parce que les soins de Kreacher sont parfois pires que les coups, avec ses petites mains si sèches qu'on les croirait d'os qui appliquent des potions nauséabondes dont ses patients préfèrent ne pas connaître la composition.

Sirius a promis de ne pas recommencer, et il est rectifié, de nouveau pur. Mais dans un coin obscur de son esprit, il pense toujours que le village de l'autre côté de la rivière est l'endroit le plus amusant qu'il ait jamais visité et peut-être même que Tante Andromeda a raison et que les moldus ne sont vraiment pas si mal.

Sirius Orion Black a onze ans et il s'aperçoit que ce n'est pas parce que nos parents nous ont donné la vie qu'ils y attachent un prix.

Arrivé la plate-forme 9 3/4, Kreacher avait posé sa malle devant l'énorme engin étincelant sous le soleil du mois de septembre censé amener les élèves jusqu'à Hogwarts et était reparti après un "Maître Sirius" presque venimeux sous le ton obséquieux. Et maintenant, Sirius a envie de pleurer. Pas parce que les nouveaux résidents du 12, Grimmauld Place vont lui manquer mais parce qu'il sait qu'il ne va pas leur manquer.

Père lui a fait un discours sur la supériorité des anciennes familles et sur les efforts qu'il devra faire pour être digne du nom de Salazar Slytherin en guise d'adieu et Mère l'a embrassé sur le front avant de se détourner et d'ignorer sa présence comme s'il était déjà parti.

Et il est là, assis sur ce tabouret, objet de l'attention impatiente de centaines d'élèves affamés alors qu'un vieux chapeau lui tombe sur les yeux.

Sirius se demande s'il y a des mites dans les replis du tissu et si elles resteront dans ses cheveux quand il enlèvera le chapeau. L'idée le fait inconsciemment grimacer.

Il attend, mais rien ne vient. Il voudrait que la loque se dépêche de l'envoyer rejoindre Narcissa, Lucius, et toute la clique de snobs au sang noir qui aiment parler d'un tordu qui a pour hobby de faire cracher le contenu de leurs artères impures aux moldus sous la bannière au serpent vert et argent.

Puis il commence à s'ennuyer alors que les spectateurs s'impatientent et il repense à toutes les escapades qu'il ne pourra plus faire dans le village d'à côté et c'est vraiment dommage parce que les moldus ne _sont_ pas si mal.

Et là, le chapeau se met à rire.

Il rit et il annonce : "Gryffindor !" d'une voix si forte que Sirius en a les oreilles qui bourdonnent.

Ou peut-être que ce sont les murmures dans la Grande Salle.

Alors il ôte le chapeau et se lève pour rejoindre la table d'où s'élèvent des applaudissements enthousiastes. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé qu'il s'aperçoit que ses jambes se dérobent des mains inconnues lui frappent dans le dos sans qu'il sache ce qu'il y a de si formidable être là, sous la bannière rouge et or.

Il pense aux beuglantes qui vont arriver demain, le ridiculiser devant tous ses cousins et lui arracher le cœur, et il est rempli de terreur. Mais au fond, il y a aussi un peu de sombre satisfaction, alors qu'il regarde le visage horrifié des autres Black, et des Malfoy qu'il a toujours détesté de toute façon.

Un garçon pâle aux yeux ambrés lui envoie un demi-sourire timide et peut-être que ce ne sera pas si mal, finalement.

Sirius Orion Black a treize ans et il s'aperçoit qu'il est possible de vivre avec un loup-garou pendant deux ans et demi sans se douter de rien.

James est là, pointant vers le calendrier qu'il tient dans sa main gauche d'un air ridiculement important. Ses lunettes à montures métalliques envoient des éclairs alors qu'il explique son raisonnement d'un ton suffisant à Remus.

Et Sirius, s'attend à tout moment à ce que ce dernier - le calme, doux Remus J. Lupin - éclate de rire ou même mette son poing dans la figure de cet imbécile de James Potter pour avoir osé le traiter de monstre.

Mais le poing reste serré si fort qu'il tremble à ses côtés. Remus a la bouche ouverte comme s'il essayait de crier sans réussir à produire un seul son et le visage _gris_ dans la lumière du soleil couchant (ils voulaient le confronter plus tôt, mais il n'est revenu de chez "sa tante" qu'à midi et après ça, il a eu les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de James et toutes les filles que Sirius appelle des "futures exs" quand elle ne sont pas là qui tournaient autour d'eux à la manière de moucherons autour d'une charogne un jour de canicule et il n'y a pas eu moyen de parler en paix).

Sirius veut juste en terminer avec cette discussion parce que vraiment, c'est ridicule de penser que Remus puisse tuer, grogner et mordre. Mais tout colle si bien - les pleines lunes, les cicatrices et la façon dont les chiens à Hogsmeade s'enfuient en montrant les dents quand ils approchent (non, quand_ Remus_ approche, corrige-t-il mentalement). Après tout, les lycanthropes ne sont-ils pas réputés pour leur fourberie et leur art du mensonge ? Peut-être que Remus faisait semblant - peut-être que Remus n'était qu'un mensonge.

Et sans que Sirius comprenne pourquoi, l'idée le remplit de rage, lui donne envie de hurler, de briser et même de frapper le loup menteur.

Alors ils sont dans le dortoir, la lumière est orange et donne l'impression qu'il y a un halo autour de la tête de Remus. Celui-ci recule, un pas à la fois, comme s'il faisait son possible pour ne pas les effaroucher.

Ou comme une proie essayant de s'enfuir sans faire bondir le prédateur.

Et là, Sirius voit la peur dans les yeux dont l'ambre a tourné vitreux et les pensées de massacres et de crocs acérés disparaissent. Remus est si frêle et effrayé. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ni même d'entendre ce que baragouine James, qui lui assure que "tout est cool" avec les mains levées devant lui pour essayer de calmer l'éperdu lycanthrope.

Sirius veut étreindre Remus et murmurer des paroles réconfortantes à son oreille jusqu'à ce que la panique se soit évanouie. C'est curieux, à vrai dire, car Sirius n'a jamais été tellement partisan de ce genre de contact ; il a même développé l'habitude de garder à distance respectable les filles dont les lèvres sont fermement plantées sur les siennes en agrippant leurs hanches à deux mains. Comme toujours l'imagination fertile des adolescentes gloussantes s'était montrée utile et on avait pu entendre dire aux quatre coins d'Hogwarts à quel point Sirius Black était "respectueux", alors que vraiment ça n'avait rien à voir. Ces filles avaient juste trop... de courbes. Leur chair était si souple que ça en était répugnant et Sirius ne tenait pas à toucher quoi que ce soit. Alors les hanches étaient le seul endroit _sûr_.

Il s'aperçoit alors qu'il n'a rien dit, rien fait : lui et Peter sont restés plantés là tandis que James gesticulait. Et Remus recule, au bord des larmes et suffoqué par sa propre terreur, les suppliant de ne rien dire et promettant toutes sortes de choses ridicules comme de ne jamais plus les approcher à moins de trois mètres.

Sirius peut sentir un nœud se former dans sa gorge et il avance. Remus l'observe avec méfiance, tout se corps se tend alors que Sirius lève sa main pour la poser sur son épaule. Il semble s'attendre à un coup et ferme les yeux.

Sirius ne sait s'il doit être offensé, amusé ou bouleversé par ce que l'attitude de Remus révèle de la façon dont le monde le traite. Alors, il dit d'une voix un peu moins assurée qu'il n'aurait voulu : "Ne crois pas que tu pourras utiliser ça comme excuse pour te défiler - tu dois toujours m'aider pour mon devoir sur les Lethifolds".

Et là, d'un coup, la tension est partie et Remus lui adresse un demi-sourire.

"C'est vraiment... Vous n'avez pas peur ?" lâche-t-il.

Il presse sa main devant sa bouche, semblant vouloir ravaler ses mots et Sirius se demande si c'est anormal qu'il trouve ça adorable de voir le pédant Remus rougir et balbutier comme une écolière de première année.

"Je suis Sirius Black, je ne mens jamais !" affirme-t-il pompeusement.

C'est un mensonge, et tout le monde le sait, mais Remus laisse échapper un éclat de rire tremblant et c'est bien suffisant. C'est là que Sirius s'aperçoit que sa main est toujours sur l'épaule du lycanthrope et la retire si brusquement que même James lui jette un regard soupçonneux.

Mais après tout, il fait partie de la famille Black et dissimuler est presque une seconde nature (bien plus que chez Remus, remarque-t-il avec amusement). Alors il tape Remus dans le dos et propose un raid dans les cuisines, enterrant l'horrible peur qui pointe son nez - peur du loup et peur de ce qui lui a fait oublier sa peur si vite.

Son masque bien en place, Sirius sourit.

Sirius Orion Black a quatorze ans et il s'aperçoit que fauve est la couleur la plus fascinante du monde.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait éprouvé autant de difficultés à détourner son regard des reflets rouges, blonds et presque bronzes que le feu de la salle commune projette dans les cheveux de son camarade de chambre.

Les épaules de Remus se raidissent et Sirius sait qu'il a senti ses yeux sur lui. Il est un instant tiraillé entre le réflexe de détourner la tête pour éviter que Remus ne devine les horribles pensées interdites qui passent par la tête de son ami, en qui il a tellement confiance qu'il le laisse partager son lit quand il a reçu une lettre de sa mère et qu'il se change devant lui deux fois par jour, et soutenir son regard pour luimontrer enfin. Vraiment, ce serait terrible si Remus découvrait la vérité - peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler, peut-être qu'il le détesterait.

Ou peut-être même qu'il le dévisagerait avec ces grands yeux remplis de dégoût qu'il a posé sur Malfoy quand il a traité Evans de sang-de-bourbe devant lui.

Mais peut-être, juste peut-être, Remus comprendrait. Remus est bien meilleur que Sirius pour tirer les bonnes conclusions, rationaliser : alors, peut-être pourrait-il expliquer enfin à Sirius ce que signifient exactement la façon dont sa gorge se serre parfois en sa présence, pourquoi son rire sonne faux à ses propres oreilles de temps en temps et surtout l'étrange fascination qu'il a développée pour l'ambre, le fauve et les cicatrices.

Parce qu'aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître, Sirius n'est pas _sûr_. Il a saisi il y a longtemps que sa relation avec Remus est très différente de celle qu'il a avec Peter ou James, mais il a longtemps cru que le désir de garder le lycanthrope enveloppé dans du papier bulle pour être certain que rien ne vienne jamais le briser (alors que Remus est certainement capable de se défendre lui-même, et les jours précédents la pleine lune, Sirius a l'intuition que s'il se lançait dans un combat au corps à corps avec lui, il perdrait probablement - pas qu'il ait l'intention de vérifier) venait du fait qu'il le considérait comme son petit frère ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mais l'histoire de la fascination ne collait pas, et quelques rêves plutôt _moites_ ont eu tôt fait de dissiper l'illusion. Parce qu'aucun grand frère ne devrait avoir ce genre de pensées. Sirius ne les a certainement pas envers Regulus. Eurgh, la simple notion le fait frissonner.

Un petit rire le tire de ses pensées et il s'aperçoit qu'il est toujours en train de fixer Remus des yeux et que celui-ci s'est retourné, son livre appuyé contre son genou.

La panique l'envahit d'un coup : depuis combien de temps Remus l'observe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il a _vu_ ? Parce que Remus voit toujours tout et que ça fait des mois que Sirius a arrêté de le regarder dans les yeux pour éviter qu'il ne lise en lui tout ce qu'il essaye désespérément d'enterrer au plus profond de son être. Et soudain, le laisser savoir ne paraît plus être une bonne idée.

"Tout va bien, Sirius ?"

Sirius force un sourire qu'il sent si manifestement faux qu'il a envie de grimacer.

Et, que Merlin pourrisse dans le château de Viviane, il est en train de rougir !

Mais Remus secoue la tête avec un sourire indulgent et retourne à sa lecture, supposant qu'il s'agissait juste de Sirius étant... Sirius.

Sirius se sent immédiatement seul et jette un regard noir au malheureux livre.

Sirius est un Black, le sang qui coule dans ses veines est pur, et il est jaloux d'un manuel de potion de quatrième année.

Parfois, il pense que la fixation de ses ancêtres pour les unions consanguines a été une terrible erreur.

Sirius Black a quinze ans et il s'aperçoit qu'il est bien un chien. Mais il est grand et noir et il se jure qu'il ne prendra plus jamais de coup de pied.

Son père parlait des hybrides, hier soir. Et tout d'un coup, Sirius ne pouvait plus penser qu'à la pleine lune qu'ils avaient passée, James, Peter et lui, avec Moony dans la maison branlante à Hogsmeade à faire un bruit à réveiller les morts.

Pendant que son père listait tout ce qu'on devrait faire à ces créatures indignes de respirer, Sirius ne pensait qu'au grand loup gris aux yeux d'ambre qui hurlait et claquait des mâchoires. Certains appelaient les hurlements l'appel du sang, mais Sirius savait qu'il pleurait. Alors entendre Père déblatérer sur la façon dont il faudrait écarteler

(Moony)

Crucio

(Moony)

Avada Kedavra

(Remus !)...

D'un coup quelque chose d'aveugle et de rouge avait surgi en lui et l'héritier des Black s'était jeté sur son père, ses poings cherchant la mâchoire carrée et le nez droit si semblable au sien pour les écraser, en faire une bouillie de cartilages et voir si son sang était vraiment noir.

Il avait eu un réflexe de moldu, réalisa-t-il vaguement. Et c'était presque amusant parce que son père le regardait exactement comme s'il en était un. La situation avait dégénéré, il ne se souvenait plus exactement comment.

À présent, Sirius est devant la porte des Potter, un balai à la main et une valise à ses pieds. Et quand James ouvre enfin la porte, l'expression d'intense surprise sur son visage lui donnant l'air vaguement idiot, c'est exactement ce que Sirius lui dit. Puis il lui avoue que son sang à lui est rouge, qu'il l'a toujours été et donc que celui de son père doit l'être aussi puisque tout est dans la naissance, la famille et tout le baratin. Ensuite, il lui raconte sans même reprendre son souffle que son père l'a traité de tous les noms qu'il connaît puis l'a renié à jamais. Qu'en ce moment même sa mère est probablement en train de brûler son nom sur la tapisserie du salon. Incapable de se taire, il confesse à quel point il était fier d'être sur cette tapisserie quand il a pu y lire son nom pour la première fois et il rit jusqu'aux larmes parce qu'il ne _peut pas_ pleurer pour ces haïsseurs de Sang-de-bourbe et de loups-garous.

Il ne remarque pas l'expression suprêmement inconfortable sur le visage de James, contorsionné entre la pitié et la panique. Celui-ci tapote son épaule dans geste embarrassé et pense appeler sa mère, qui saura quoi faire de l'adolescent au bord de la crise de nerfs qu'est devenu son meilleur ami. Mais à ce point-là Sirius a oublié que James est seulement présent. Merlin, il a même oublié qui est James ! Alors il continue et affirme que c'est drôle que son père le déteste tant quant il ne sait même pas le pire : il n'a pas la moindre idée de l'attraction de son fils pour les loups-garous aux cheveux fauves, et mâles avec ça. Et là, James a la bouche ouverte tandis que Sirius sort de sa transe.

"Quoi ? demande-t-il. Tu ressembles à un poisson hors de l'eau : ferme la bouche ou tu vas finir par attraper des insectes.

- Tu peux rester ici, d'accord? balbutie James. Autant que tu veux."

C'est James qui paraît paniqué, maintenant, et Sirius commence à penser qu'il a peut-être vraiment dit le truc sur Remus à voix haute. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il espère, cependant. Peut-être qu'il en parlera avec James plus tard, quand il ne se sentira plus si vide. Parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent au juste et qu'il n'a jamais été très bon dans le domaine de la réflexion solitaire.

Il n'est plus un Black, il n'est plus rien du tout - il a crié sur tous les toits pendant des années qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec son nom de famille, mais maintenant qu'on le lui a arraché, il a l'impression de ne plus exister qu'à moitié.

Il voudrait que James envoie un hibou chez Remus, qui passe les vacances dans le Sussex, mais le choc est encore gravé dans ses traits et il n'ose pas.

Et avec sa discrétion habituelle, James finirait forcément par laisser échapper quelque chose.

Il se demande si M. et Mme Potter accepteraient de l'adopter s'il se montrait suffisamment persuasif.

Sirius Black a seize ans et Remus ne lui parle pas.

Il a cessé de lui parler il y a très exactement dix-huit jours, juste après l'avoir giflé (si les circonstances n'avaient pas été aussi sombres, le geste aurait fait rire Sirius : c'était tellement _Remus_ de trembler de furie et de gifler comme une fille au lieu de vous envoyer son poing qui pouvait vous broyer la mâchoire dans la figure).

Sirius soupire bruyamment et jette un regard en coin à James et Peter, de l'autre côté de la salle commune.

Ah oui, eux non plus ne lui adressent plus la parole. Mais c'est loin de faire aussi mal. Sirius sait que James finira par lui pardonner. Il est en colère, sans l'ombre d'un doute, mais il n'y a pas cette méfiance et cette lueur de terrible désappointement dans son regard. Ce n'est pas lui que Sirius a trahi, alors ça finira par s'évaporer. Pas plus tard que ce matin, il lui a souri d'une façon presque amicale. C'était le sourire le plus bref que Sirius ait jamais vu, pourtant il était bien là.

Du moins, Sirius l'espère.

Quant à Peter, il a un indubitable air compatissant depuis le troisième jour dès qu'il se retrouve dans la même pièce que lui. Même Sirius trouve qu'il a été un peu prompt à lui pardonner. Mais après tout, Peter n'a jamais eu un caractère vindicatif, et il fuit les conflits aussi consciencieusement que les pièges à souris.

Alors que Remus...

Remus n'est même pas en colère. Bien sûr au début il a crié, gesticulé et fait exploser la moitié des flacons de l'infirmerie. Sirius avait trouvé la vision terrifiante - le doux, patient Remus livide alors que ses yeux presque jaunes révélaient des pulsions meurtrières. Le loup avait semblé le dévorer de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât plus d'humain que ce corps qui n'avait plus tellement de ressemblances avec Remus.

Ensuite, la colère était tombée.

Et ça avait été pire.

Remus continuait de parler à James à Peter, et même à Lily Evans, sa partenaire de rondes en tant que préfet, mais il traînait un air abattu dans les couloirs. Les cercles violacés sous ses yeux étaient presque effrayant. Sirius le voyait sans arrêt regarder autour de lui et sursauter au moindre bruit tel un animal traqué. L'apparence du lycanthrope tordait son estomac à l'idée qu'il en était la cause. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir exactement ce qui se passait :malgré son bon sens et la certitude que Dumbledore s'était assuré du silence de Snape au sujet de ses disparitions mensuelles, Remus était terrifié.

Sirius l'entendait se tourner et se retourner dans son lit la nuit, et il pouvait sans mal imaginer les fantasmagories paranoïaques qui remplissaient son crâne jusqu'à l'explosion

- son secret découvert, les élèves murmurant dans les couloirs, les regards pleins de terreur, les centaines de hiboux portant les beuglantes pour exiger l'expulsion du monstre...

Le ministère

L'exécution pour avoir attaqué un élève.

Sirius veut lui dire qu'il est stupide et que ni lui ni Dumbleore ne laisseraient rien lui arriver. Il veut lui caresser les cheveux et le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme paisiblement. Siris sait que c'est lui le monstre, lui qui a révélé le secret de Remus sans y réfléchir à deux fois, lui qui rêve de faire des choses innommables à l'un de ses meilleurs amis derrière les rideaux pourpres de son lit à baldaquins.

Sirius secoue la tête brusquement pour empêcher ses pensées de dériver trop loin. Il presse ses doigts contre sa joue, qui lui semble bien trop chaude tout à coup, et prend une grande respiration pour calmer le sang qui se précipite dans ses veines. Un rire lui fait diriger son regard vers la table où Remus est en train d'aider cette stupide oie de cinquième année qui glousse et tourne une mèche de cheveux autour de son index à terminer sa dissertation sur les animagi.

La fille ne prête visiblement qu'une attention distraite aux mots sortant de la bouche de Remus semble beaucoup plus intéressée par la bouche en elle-même : Sirius aurait parié qu'elle n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à faire son devoir tout seule. Remus semblant s'en rendre compte, paraît de plus en plus mal à l'aise et commence à s'agiter discrètement sur sa chaise, son regard balayant la salle à la recherche d'une excuse pour s'éclipser.

Sirius bénit son inexpérience. Finalement, il termine son explication referme le livre sans même reprendre son souffle et se lève si vite qu'il renverse sa chaise.

Sirius ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Remus n'a jamais été très doué dans ce genre de situation et c'est probablement dû à l'énergie qu'il déploie constamment pour s'assurer de ne pas trahir sa condition. La proximité lui fait peur, à part quand il s'agit des Maraudeurs.

Pour ça Sirius est reconnaissant au loup et si Remus le savait, sa haine à son égard prendrait une toute nouvelle dimension.

Sirius se lève à son tour et décide d'essayer de lui parler encore une fois. Même s'il ne le mérite pas, il espère que s'il se traîne aux pieds de Remus un nombre de fois suffisant, celui-ci finira par lui pardonner d'être un Black et un Black sacrément abruti avec ça.

Et de le désirer de cette façon si impure - jalousement violemment, possessivement... Mais ça, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Pour l'instant.

Sirius laisse échapper un son à mi-chemin entre la dérision et le désespoir. Parce que même si Remus est assez miséricordieux pour un jour oublier ce qu'il a fait, jamais il ne lui appartiendra.

Plus tard, couché dans son lit, Sirius contemple le plafond. Remus a refusé de l'écouter - encore. Mais en sortant du dortoir, il a dit que c'était "encore trop tôt". Et Sirius sait que c'est une promesse : en temps et en heure, il sera pardonné.

Il se demande si Merlin le déteste particulièrement ou si c'est juste la façon dont la vie est parfois si cruelle qui l'a fait décider à ce moment précis qu'il était complètement et irrévocablement épris du lycanthrope. Et il continue d'espérer qu'en temps et en heure, le sentiment finira par disparaître.

Il mord ses lèvres, ferme les yeux et attend.

Sirius a dix-sept ans et il sait qu'il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose. Maintenant, avant qu'il ne perde le courage difficilement rassemblé au cours de la semaine écoulée. Et Remus le regarde, le front plissé avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'amusement alors qu'il contemple ses chaussures et tire sur sa manche.

"Tu vas finir par déchirer ta chemise, si tu continues.

- Huh ?"

Sirius relève la tête d'un coup et lâche le tissu comme s'il l'avait brûlé, produisant une exclamation de compréhension inarticulée (un genre de "ahuh", il croit - mais il n'est même plus certain de ce qui sort de sa bouche : à ce stade tout ce qu'il entend est la voix dans sa tête qui hurle "stupide, stupide, stupide !").

Remus rit doucement, secouant la tête. Et Sirius regarde avec fascination alors qu'une mèche d'un blond qui hésite entre le roux et le sable (et oh, il y a tellement de teintes différentes que Sirius ne sait pas comment ses cheveux réussissent encore à se qualifier comme blonds), retombe devant ses yeux. Le son du rire de Remus fait passer un grand frisson de bien-être et de contentement le long de son échine mais la proximité dans ce couloir est vraiment presque plus qu'il ne peut supporter : il peut presque sentir son _souffle_, pour l'amour de...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Padfoot ?" demande Remus, penchant la tête de côté d'un air si innocent que Sirius veut l'embrasser.

Et comme il a traîné Remus dans ce passage étroit et obscur sans autre plan que d'avoir une inspiration géniale au dernier moment qui lui permettra à la fois de révéler ses sentiments à Remus et de faire succomber ce dernier le tout avec charme et classe, c'est exactement ce qu'il fait.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que ses lèvres sont pressées avec détermination contre celles, complètement inertes, du lycanthrope qu'une sonnette d'alarme se met en marche quelque part dans son esprit.

Il relâche Remus et recule d'un bond comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Il n'ose même pas regarder son visage, imaginant déjà son expression - le dégoût, l'hostilité, le...

"Sirius ?"

Le nom n'est qu'un murmure et il trahit toute l'incertitude du monde. Alors Sirius lève la tête et Remus ressemble à un cerf pris dans la lumière des phares : attendant que le véhicule le percute sans être capable de bouger. Ses yeux sont écarquillés au point que Sirius se demande si c'est douloureux, sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte. Il l'air confus et perdu. Il est parfait et Sirius est sûr, sûr qu'il l'aime _de cette façon_. Même s'il ne devrait pas, c'est déjà beaucoup trop tard.

Sirius se prépare à faire une déclaration en règle comme celles qu'il y a dans les livres ornés de fleurs roses que lisent ses petites amies. Mais alors que les mots commencent à se bousculer hors de sa bouche, il est vaguement conscient que ce n'est pas _du tout_ ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il s'entend bafouiller quelque chose sur le fait qu'il a toujours été un chien et qu'il trouvait ça insupportable, tellement, mais qu'être Padfoot pour Moony lui va parfaitement. Tel l'impuissant spectateur d'un horrible accident, il s'entend dire à Remus qu'il a toujours su que quelque chose était différent entre eux, pas comme avec James ou Peter, et que c'était ce matin où Remus était dans ce lit de l'infirmerie, couvert de bandages et le torse si meurtri qu'il était quasiment noir, qu'il avait découvert qu'il l'aime _aime_. D'ailleurs, il est tellement désolé pour ce qu'il a fait ce soir-là, quand il a révélé à Snape comment aller dans la cabane hurlante, et il sait qu'il ne mérite pas Remus _du tout_, et il comprend s'il le déteste pour toujours mais il ne peut pas continuer comme ça. C'est vraiment trop difficile de regarder et de ne _pas_ regarder quand il se change dans le dortoir et non, il n'est pas un genre de pervers et... Oh, Sirius ne peut pas croire qu'il ait dit une chose pareille et pour la première fois de sa vie, il veut juste disparaître sous terre et mourir d'humiliation. Ses joues brûlent et il se demande si Remus lui en voudrait beaucoup s'il effacait sa mémoire juste maintenant.

"D'accord."

Sirius arrête de marmonner et ses réflexions frénétiques s'arrêtent d'un coup.

_Quoi ?_

Et c'est horrible et Sirius aurait vraiment préféré que Remus ait compris la première fois parce que rien que l'idée de se répéter et d'expliquer lui tord l'estomac.

"Je ne pense pas que tu aies saisi, je veux dire que je t'aime _aime_, répète lentement Sirius comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant. Dans le sens de : "vouloir euh... coucher avec"."

Il a une autre expression en tête mais il ne pense pas que Remus aurait apprécié. Telles que les choses sont, il attend déjà le son d'horreur et peut-être même un coup.

Seulement, Remus rit. Sirius croit même l'entendre murmurer quelque chose concernant l'incroyable romantisme de certaines personnes.

"D'accord", dit-il une fois qu'il s'est calmé.

Cette fois-ci, c'est au tour de Sirius de le dévisager avec confusion. D'accord ? Il lui avoue quasiment qu'il veut l'attacher à son lit pour le faire crier jusqu'à en avoir la voix cassée et il répond _d'accord_ ?

Il est si pétrifié qu'il lui faut plusieurs instants pour s'apercevoir que Remus est en train de l'embrasser, une main enfoncée dans ses cheveux et l'autre agrippant son épaule. Les instincts prennent le dessus et il sort de sa transe pour répondre convenablement.

Mais quand Remus le relâche, prenant de grandes respirations et légèrement empourpré, Sirius se demande si Remus sait exactement à quoi il s'engage. Il pense à la façon dont tout le monde le regarde maintenant qu'il n'est plus pur tout en demeurant un Black - il est trop corrompu pour satisfaire qui que ce soit et il ne mérite pas Remus.

Il est Sirius Orion Black et l'idée lui vient comme une décharge d'électricité parce qu'il l'avait presque oublié. Mais quand il le rappelle à Remus, celui-ci secoue la tête et lui dit qu'il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'est plus que Sirius et que même s'il n'a plus rien de pur, c'est exactement pour ça qu'il est parfait.

Alors Sirius décide de le croire, car après tout, Remus a presque toujours raison. Il hoche la tête et sourit :

"D'accord."

N / A : Voilà ! C'est beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais prévu. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, alors merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire jusqu'au bout et deux fois merci à ceux qui laisseront un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (dois-je tuer dans l'œuf ma carrière d'auteur de fanfictions ?)


End file.
